It Started with His Day Off--Leon & Angela
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: After the events in RE6, Leon is a workaholic. Worried for him, the now reinstated President Graham forces him to take a day off. With nothing else to do, Leon goes to a bookstore/coffee shop. While there, he's reminded just how small the world can get...
1. Coffee

**Quick Note: **There's nothing bad yet, but I'm going to change the rating to M later in the story (just to let you know!)

**Disclaimer** : I own almost nothing in this story! Only the random agent, Kirstin, and a blueberry muffin! Anyways, to the story… ;)

**Leon: August 29, 2013**

"Leon, you're off duty today." Ingrid Hunnigan stood in the doorway to the new agent's quarter of the White House.

"Ingrid, get out of my way," I told her. My voice was low; I was in no mood for any kind of shenanigans.

"President Graham said you're not allowed in. You haven't taken a full day off since before Tall Oaks." She reminded me.

I growled. President Graham had been President Benford's vice president, and he was president until next election (where he wasn't allowed to run for _anything_.) Not to mention he practically thought he owned me.

"Because this is not the _time _for me to be taking a day off," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm on strict orders not to let you in. Case closed. If you really can't find anything to do, just go back home and sleep the day away." Hunnigan told me.

"Fine," I said under my breath. I was desperate to get to work though, so I tried another way. I was, however, met with a Secret Service agent.

"Let me in," I told him. He was younger than me but a lot bigger (height _and_ width.)

"I'm sorry, but I have orders not to let you in." He told me.

I sighed, knowing I was getting a bit old to try to fight him. Not only that, but I was tired. I guess I should just go back home and sleep the day off…

"Alright, have a good day." I told him, turning around and going to the parking garage where I got into my Corvette. If there was one perk of being a government agent, it was the pay check that allowed me to track my dad's old Vette (where it was sitting in the woods behind the owner's house in upstate New York.) The pay-grade also allowed me to fix it back to near perfect running condition.

I listened to it for a few moments, before driving out. I didn't know where I was going until I was in front of a coffee shop. Claire had dragged me to it once, and I occasionally found myself coming there, either for a caffeine fix or just to relax from a long day at work.

I parked my car, fed the meter for three hours, and went inside.

"Hello, Leon!" I looked up at the sound of the barista's voice. Her name was Kirstin and we were kind of friends. She knew my order by heart, at the very least.

"Hi, Kirstin," I said sleepily.

"The usual?"She asked me.

I nodded and stood by the counter. It was slow at this time of day, not to mention school had just gotten back into session. Life on the East Coast continued on, despite what had happened earlier this summer.

Kirstin handed me a cup of straight black coffee and a blueberry muffin. I handed her seven dollars, and she handed me back two pennies for change.

I sat down at one of the overstuffed chairs in a corner of the shop. I picked up one of the books lying on the side table. It was _Peter Pan_ by J.M. Barrie.

I started flipping through the worn, clearly once-loved, book. I was absorbed in it, only half acknowledging my black coffee and muffin. That was, until, the bells tinkled as the door opened.

I was startled, suddenly brought back from the trance of reading. I looked at my watch; it was only 10:45. In the morning. I should be doing rounds in the White House, if not on the President's security detail during a conference.

"Hi, Angela!" Kirstin said to the woman who had just walked in.

_Angela…_ I looked up, even though I thought that the chance for it actually be Angela Miller was slim. As far as I knew, she was still living in California.

But I felt my stomach drop (well, not really) as I saw the brunette standing there. Her pale eyes were on the menu board.

She had on an off white lace dress and red, ankle high, black button, heeled boots. I stared at her for a few moments, not sure if I was supposed to say anything.

"Oh, an iced white chocolate mocha sounds good right about now." I painfully remembered that voice. I closed my eyes and tried to sink into the overstuffed chair, shutting my eyes. It didn't work. I knew I couldn't ignore her.

A few minutes later, Angela told Kirstin thank you, and I heard her heels click closer. I opened my eyes. She hadn't notice me yet.

I stood up, thinking about leaving. But I glanced at Angela again. Something stirred into me. Maybe I was remembering how back in China, I wondered if she'd ever find out that I'd died.

Then I remembered thinking about how I felt like shit for ignoring her calls and e-mails. Sometimes, she'd seemed so desperate to hear from anyone. And I ignored it, because I saw that I brought pain to whoever I became close to.

"Angela," I said softly. If she didn't notice, I'd leave.

She turned around from looking at the bookshelf. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. "Leon!" She threw her arms around me and gave me a bear hug. It kind of reminded me of Sherry.

I hugged back, stunned.

She pulled away. "I thought you were dead! And then you're alive and then you decided not to answer my e-mails and I thought you were dead again!" She hit my upper arm. "I…I knew you'd go off and help save the world. That's what you do…"

I felt shocked. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you'd care."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I do."

"I thought you still lived in California," I told her, changing the subject.

"I got kicked out of S.R.T. a few years ago. Apparently, they thought I would turn out like my brother and 'let me go.'" She admitted. "I moved to DC and I've been working down the street at an antiques shop."

I gulped. I tried to tell myself that there was no way that I'd been the reason she'd gotten kicked out of S.R.T., but…I had asked Hunnigan to check on Angela. I had no idea what had happened after that, except that Hunnigan had told me Angela was fine.

"Do you like working at the antiques shop?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It has its perks. Like free clothes and jewelry. Sometimes little statues, too. Not to mention the owner is an Italian who is _very_ open about her opinion on any government that's in the news. " She smiled again at me. "I'm just so happy to see you again." She told me.

"I'm happy to see you, too. I meant to get back to you, it's just that-"

"Let's start something new that's never happened between a guy and a girl." She told me, taking my hand. "You tell me the straight up truth, no matter how badly you'll think I take it. And I'll do the same to you. Please, Leon."

I nodded. "I've been avoiding it; avoiding talking to you because I'm not the best of people to hang around." I explained to her.

She arched her eyebrows. "So you've been ignoring me because you think you're a bad _influence_? Leon, my brother went _crazy_." She reminded me.

"It's not that," I admitted. "People around me get hurt; easily and usually severely."

"When it's my time, it's my time. Being around you won't affect that." Angela responded.

I was surprised that she would see that. "If you want to believe that, go ahead." I told her.

She laughed. "Come on, we have almost eight years to talk about." She pulled me over to the chairs. She sat down and took a sip of her mocha. "So, how many life threatening situations have you been in?" She asked, crossing her legs and putting her chin on top of her hands.

"Since I last saw you, and not including Tall Oaks onwards, only four." I answered her.

"_Only_ four? Wow, Leon, you make Superman look like Shrimpman."She said. "But I'm serious. Maybe you should cut back on it?" She suggested.

"Cut back?" I repeated. "Never; I don't know what else I'd do." That was my biggest dilemma. I'd gotten to the point where a civilian life seemed so far away and unobtainable, not to mention like an inhabitable desert wasteland.

She looked down, obviously thinking about something. "Oh…you have no idea?"

I shrugged. "It's not like I could write a memoir or a tell-all book. My own government would probably kill me. I don't want to, anyway." I replied. I took a sip of my coffee, which was just a step above room temperature.

"You could become a…" she looked around, "A fiction writer, c'mon! Don't give me _that_ look, Leon, it'd be fun! I'm sure that you'd have a lot of fun writing something."

"And if you could be anything, what would you be?" I asked her.

"_Any_thing? Well…maybe a gangster's daughter in NYC in the early 20th century. I think it would be interesting." She answered.

_Not to mention one of the farthest things from the way you're living now_, I thought to myself. "I'm sure you'd live a life of extreme intrigue." I commented.

She checked her watch. "Are you doing anything the rest of the day?"

"Nope, I'm having a forced day off." I explained to her.

"Oh. In that case, do you want to come to my apartment? I have off from work the rest of the day. We could watch movies, eat popcorn, talk, and maybe that would get you to relax." She suggested.

I only found it slightly odd that she cared about me relaxing. "Sure, that sounds nice." I told her.

She got up, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Now I'm excited!"

I got up and watched her sip her coffee drink again. She smiled at me and hugged me again. I hugged her back and took a deep breath of her. She smelled sweet; like fresh honeysuckles.

I quickly finished my now lukewarm coffee and handed the empty cup to Kirstin. She was smiling at me…

I took out my wallet and handed her a five dollar bill. She muttered something that sounded kind of like "classic Leon," as I picked up the copy of Peter Pan that I'd been reading.

Angela was waiting for me at the door, still smiling. "Of all the people, you seem like the one least likely to be a child at heart."

"We all have our quirks," I replied.

"Isn't that the truth? Come on, I only live a few buildings down." She told me, pulling on my hand.

I walked by her hand, which caused her to change the way she was holding my hand. It would kind of look like we were a couple. I thought about that for a moment. I hadn't really dated in a while. The right girl just hadn't showed up.

We walked into her apartment building and took the elevator to her floor. By the looks of it, her apartment took up a quarter of the floor. It was wide and spacious, with a real kind of homey feel to it.

She pulled me over to the couch and had me sit down. She gave me another smile where are eyes met.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" She asked me as she backed up and turned around.

"What do you have?" I asked her in return.

She went over to her TV stand and opened it, kneeling down in front. "Um, there's _Thor_, _The Avengers_, every _Lilo & Stitch, Enchanted, _a couple other Disney movies, some Pixar…" She stopped and looked up at me. "Sorry, I just buy them when they're on sale." She explained.

I smiled. "It's fine." I kneeled down next to her. "Let's randomly pick." I closed my eyes and pulled a DVD case out. I opened my eyes and found _Bolt_ in my hands. "Guess this is it," I told her as I flipped it over to read the back.

"Don't make that look! It's a good movie." She responded. I handed it to her so she could put it into her DVD player. She got up and brushed herself off. "What kind of popcorn do you want?" She asked as she walked into her open kitchen. I looked at her back as she walked, finding my eyes going lower and lower…

_Bad Leon! Stop it, or you'll get yourself hurt. Or, even worse, Angela! _A little voice in my head told me.

I got up and went to stand next to Angela. "Whatever it is you're having," I answered her.

She put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and got out to metal bowls. "Alright, if you think you can take it," she replied, smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She shrugged. "Just…maybe you can't take the flavor." She said, teasing me in her own peculiar way. Her eyes showed that she was happy.

I rolled my eyes, faking annoyance toward her.

She took out the popcorn and portioned it out evenly between the two bowls. She went and got sea salt and cheese powder, along with chocolate covered pretzels and York Peppermint Pieces. She added the extras and then went over to the fridge. I swear, she was purposefully bending over; her bum was sticking out a little bit more than it should be…

"I have Mountain Dew Whiteout, Dr. Pepper, Diet Coke Lime, Lemonade, Tea Cooler, water, feel free to stop me at any time…" She offered

"Dr. Pepper sounds good," I told her.

She stood up with a Dr. Pepper and a Whiteout in her left hand. She handed me the Dr. Pepper and then popped open her own can.

She went over and picked up one bowl of popcorn. "Come on, I'm not carrying it for you," she told me, though still smiling. I was finding myself addicted to that smile.

We went and sat down on her suede couch; she pressed play on the remote.

While that movie was supposed to be for children, I found myself enjoying it. I laughed at it and it was one of the best afternoons I'd had in a while.

When the movie ended, it was a little after three. We just sat there for a moment, neither one of us moving from our spots.

"Do you want to watch another? I'll pick." She offered to me.

I looked at her, quite a few things going through my mind. I found my desperate to stay with her.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I told her. All I wanted to do was stay…forever here wouldn't be such a bad thing…

**Author's Note: **This is going to be the first chapter of the first story of an idea I'm working on where the pairs of Resident Evil get together due to one (or both) of them have a day off and they subsequently get closer because of that...so, yeah...hopefully ya'll will like this...

Reviews are highly appreciated!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	2. Movies

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing!

* * *

**Angela : August 29, 2013**

I went over to the DVD player, my chest tight. While I was nervous, I was also so beyond happy that Leon was in my apartment. It felt good to have someone there, especially somebody who'd had been there for me, even if it had only been once (and strongly related to the government. Nevertheless, it'd been good to have met him and have him with me during Harvardville.)

I opened the TV cabinet and pulled out a DVD. It turned out to be _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl._ I swallowed and put it into the player after taking _Bolt_ out.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked me. He was standing next to me, a concerned look on his face. "You looked like you had zoned out."

"Um, yeah. Perfect." I replied, smiling. He offered his hand to help me up. I accepted it, but when I got onto my feet, I stumbled into his arms. I stood there, with my face in his chest, for only a moment. I pulled away, blushing like crazy, I'm sure.

"Do you want to have more popcorn for this movie? I'll get it," Leon offered.

I nodded and brought the bowls back into the kitchen—his on the left and mine on the right.

"Angela, really, it's fine. Go sit down, I got it. I promise to not completely ruin your kitchen." He gave me a smile I got the feeling not a lot of people get to see.

"Okay," I responded, going back into the living room area and sitting on the couch. It was only around twenty minutes after five, but I was tired.

Leon came back in a few minutes later with the popcorn and more soda for us. He sat down on the couch after putting the concessions on the coffee table.

He turned towards me. "Are you alright?" He asked me, touching my forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

"I-I'm fine." I stammered. "Let's just watch the movie." I told him, the fluid use of my tongue slowly returning to me.

"Alright," he replied.

I pressed play, struggling not to show how embarrassed and nervous I was. We watched the movie, and somewhere along the way, I realized that it was only me who was all tense and jittery. Leon seemed cool and composed compared to what I was feeling inside.

It was ten minutes before eight when the movie ended. Outside, the sun was still clinging on to its time in the sky.

I felt like this (the movie night with Leon) was something I did all the time, even though I knew this was the only time it had ever happen and would probably be the only time that it would ever happen because he was ten times more committed to his work then he could ever be to me (or any other woman.)

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I told Leon as I got up. "I think we'd have time for one more movie after that, if you want to stay."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick this one without guessing, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I told him. I wondered what someone would think if they walked in right now. Would they have thought that the two of us were dating?

I went into my bedroom, closed the door, stripped, and then got out my clothes. I honestly didn't care if Leon saw me in my skimpy pjs or not. He'd say something if they made him uncomfortable.

I took a quick, ten minute shower. I got out and dried off, then brushed my teeth & hair. I put it into a high ponytail and went out to the living room. Leon was in the kitchen, cleaning up from this afternoon and evening.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized he was shirtless. His button up was lying on the counter, wet with water.

He was just putting the popcorn bowls into the dishwasher. He stood up and I saw how his eyes lingered on me. Maybe I should've worn something less revealing…

"I narrowed it down to two choices; _Taken 2 _and _Thor_." He told me. "You have _a lot_ of DVDs."

I smiled again (probably for the fiftieth time today.) "Thor. I'll try not to spoil it too much, but I've seen it about fifteen times."

We didn't even bother with more soda this time. We just sat down on the couch after Leon had set up the movie. I found myself sitting right next to Leon and somewhere along the way, my arms wrapped around him as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

We both just barely made it to the end of the movie. As soon as the credits were over, I was getting up and off of Leon, but his arm was still around my waist. I was lying on top of him, my forearms on his bare chest. I could feel his black jeans against the greater part of my legs and I found myself liking it…

He stared into my eyes for a moment or so. Then one arm moved up so his hand could take out my ponytail holder. The same hand tangled itself in my hair and guided my face closer to his. Our lips met softly at first, before it got more passionate.

I pulled away first. "I…I don't think that's a good idea. That we're a good idea…" I told him. "This is the first time we've seen each other in over seven years." I reminded him. Every word felt like lead on my tongue.

"I understand. Not to mention that I think you're right." He tucked some of my free hair behind my right ear. "But, Angela…I…care about you." He said. "And maybe tomorrow, around seven thirty, when you come to my apartment, which is apartment D6 in the big white building on College Road, I'll be able to change your mind; especially since it'll be the second time we've seen each other in a week."

I took a deep breath. "Good night, Leon, I'll see you in the morning." I told him, getting up. I was positive that all the words he'd just said wasn't really him talking, but Tired as Hell Leon talking.

I went into my bedroom and curled up on my bed after pulling my blanket around me, wondering if I wouldn't regret what I'd just decline or not.

I woke up to something around 1 o'clock in the morning (needless to say, I would've reacted differently if it had been _any_body else) to a sound that sounded like a yell...maybe even a scream.

I got up and went into the living room. Leon was muttering something I couldn't understand, even as I kneeled right next to him. I took his shoulders into my hand and shook; I knew he was having a nightmare. I'd known too many people who had gone through ordeals like this.

He woke up, gasping for air. He looked at me with wide eyes. I think it took him a moment to place me.

"Leon, it's me, Angela. I'm here for you." I told him in the softest tone I could come up with.

He sat up. "I'm sorry; I guess I woke you up?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "It's fine. Are you going to be okay sleeping out here? Maybe you'd be better in my bed." I told him.

"I wouldn't want to take up space." He replied.

"Leon, come on. Get your ass up and in my bed." I commanded in a joking voice.

He smiled slightly and got up. We went into my bedroom where I guided a still half asleep Leon to the bed. I walked around and laid down on the opposite side.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

In the morning, I actually woke up before my alarm and turned it off before it could have the chance to wake up Leon. I slowly got out of bed and went about my morning actions. By the time I'd gotten out of the bathroom, Leon was already starting to get up, too.

He sat up, putting his hand at the back of his head, as if he had just been hit been something. He looked at me and gave me a genuine smile.

"Good morning Leon," I told him, returning the smile.

"'Morning Angela, I hate to be a buzz kill, but what time is it?" He asked me. Before he had even finished asking his question, I got this feeling in me…like want…

I glanced at my alarm clock. "7:38," I told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Is there any way I could convince you to have breakfast with me?"

"I actually have to get going; I'm opening the shop today and I have to be there in less than ten minutes." I told Leon.

He sighed as he got up. "Will you come tonight?" He asked me.

_Tonight? Oh, right, he'd asked me to come over…_ I felt my cheeks turn bright red. "Yeah, of course I'll come over." I stared at him as he walked into the kitchen to get his previously discarded shirt.

He slipped it on and buttoned it up, turning around to face me when he was done. He gave me a smile; an action that said without words he was happy.

I walked out of my bedroom and went over to put my boots on. I looked up when I was done and found Leon standing right next to me.

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed firmly against mine. I gave myself up in that kiss.

He pulled away and walked out. I followed him, mainly because we both had to use the elevator (I certainly wasn't walking down five flights of stairs in these heels.)

"Can I have your number?" I asked him in the elevator, holding my phone in my hands. I looked up at him as I asked. Why was I still so shell-shocked over him? He was so beautiful…so handsome…

_He can probably read you like a book. You should probably stop. _I mentally reminded myself.

"Sure," he took the phone from my hands and was quickly putting the number in. The elevator door opened and we both stepped out and then crossed the few feet to get to outside.

"So…" I distantly heard my voice say.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said to me. He bent down and placed another kiss on my lips. I wished I could tangle his hair into my fingers and stand out there and just keep kissing and kissing…but then we'd both be late for work.

"Bye," I whispered before turning around and walking down to my store.

**Leon: August 30****th****, 2013**

I watched her as she walked away. Did she know the effect she had on me? How badly I just wished she had let me keep kissing her last night? How much she meant to me?

She couldn't, or she wouldn't be walking away right now.

I sighed and walked down the street, breathing another sigh of relief as I saw my Vette was still on the street. I'd realized too late last night that I'd only put three hours into the meter—and by then it had already been well past those three hours.

I pushed a quarter into the meter (giving me fifteen minutes) before going inside the coffee shop. Kirsten didn't have her shift this early in the morning, so it was a woman I didn't know.

"A blueberry muffin to go and a large coffee," I told her.

She moved from her position and was rather efficient, but she didn't make small talk like Kirsten occasionally did. She handed me my order and I handed her a ten, not staying to get my change (that did take up time that I could not afford to waste, not to mention I wouldn't miss the three dollars.)

I got into my Vette and took a sip of my coffee before driving back to the White House parking garage. I walked the rest of the way, alternating between taking bites of my blueberry muffin and sips of my coffee.

I was let in with no issues by the Secret Service and made my way to the F.O.S. office. I walked into the room, quickly observing that Hunnigan (who was leaning over a report) was the only one in right now. I silently walked up behind her.

"Good morning," I said, causing her to jump.

"Dear god Leon, don't do that!" She told me.

I playfully rolled my eyes and took another sip of coffee. "So I'm taking half of today off and most likely tomorrow," I told her, hoping this would provoke her to ask why. Needless to say, I was less then social (and Hunnigan was one of my few friends currently here.)

She stood up. "Really? That's good. Your breaks are always very well deserved." She told me.

Not quite the reaction I'd be hoping for. "Yeah…"

"So who's the date with?" Hunnigan asked.

_There we go!_ "Angela Miller, I'm making her dinner." I told my friend.

"Is that the girl that was with you during Harvardville? Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because maybe she'll be a trigger for memories and after earlier this summer, I don't think that's a good idea." She explained to me.

"Hunnigan, that's like saying it would be a bad thing if Felicia Hardy got with Spiderman after a major fight with the Green Goblin, or something like that."

Hunnigan tapped her fingers against one of the desks. She always got flustered when I even mentioned comic books, even if it wasn't really right information. It was her hidden obsession.

"And we watched _Thor _together last night. You were right, it was pretty good." I admitted to my friend.

"You're only saying that because you probably think Natalie Portman is hot." She responded.

I shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to be clocking out at two thirty, just to let you know." I told my friend, walking out. I heard her sigh and wondered if she thought Angela was really that bad.

I knew I didn't.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **I hope I'm not the only one who thinks Hunnigan would be a bit of a nerd ( this will be, most likely, a reoccurring theme with/for her ;)

Please review(even if it's negative!)/favorite/follow! (or, even better, all three! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer****: **Sadly, I still don't own anything!

* * *

**Angela: August 30****th****, 2013**

Work was the slowest it ever has been. I only had three customers, and by the time my shift ended at four o'clock, I was ready to bolt out of there.

Normally, I'd enjoy the short walk to home, with the fresh air and the current sunshine, but right now, all I could think about was Leon…and how I was going to meet him.

I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Are we still on for tonight?_

I was held in suspense for a few minutes. My phone started to vibrate while I was in the elevator and I immediately opened the message.

_Yes, why? Did you decide you didn't want to come?..._

I frowned. Why did it seem like he was trying to get me not to come? _No, I do want to come! _I typed back.

I was walking into my apartment when he replied again.

_Good, be here at 7._

_Yes sir! _I smiled as I typed the short phrase. I put my phone down on my counter, assuming he wouldn't text back. I went into my bedroom and started taking my clothes off, letting them fall to the floor and stood in front of my closet.

What does one where to a dinner with the man who saved your life more than once but you haven't seen him in nearly eight years?

I bit my lower lip and then sent down on my bed, still staring at my closet. _Definitely not my little black dress…that red one doesn't look as good on me…I'm not gonna try to look like a biker…ugh, why do I even have that white dress? _

I got up, closed my eyes, and picked. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, instantly seeing the gauzy light blue dress.

I laid out my outfit on my bed and then I took a shower. By the time I got out, it was 5:23. I got dressed and put on some light make-up. _Dear god, when did I get so girlish? When's the last time I actually cared about a date? It must've been back when I was in high school!_

I went back out into the main room of my apartment, walking over to get my phone. I checked it for any messages (of which there were none) and I felt a little bit disheartened.

I looked at the clock; 6:09. I should probably go and get my car (assuming that after sitting in the tenant parking lot without use for quite a while, it still _works_.)

I put a few things into a purse that relatively went with my dress, slipped into my shoes, left my apartment, and walked down the street to my car. It was a Toyota Camry, nothing too great, but it wasn't something to be ashamed about.

I drove to where I remembered Leon telling me he lived. I was so nervous as I walked up to the doorman that I almost chickened out and went back to my (now parked in a rather fancy car garage) car.

But I remembered how happy Leon seemed to be…I went up to the doorman, smiling.

"Good evening, I'm Angela Miller. I'm here to see Leon Kennedy," I explained, somehow maintaining my smile throughout.

"Okay," the doorman, who actually seemed like a guard in a fancy uniform, opened the door for me and I walked in. I went into the elevator, where I found the buttons numbered as B, C, D, and so on.

I hit D, feeling like a big bundle of nerves. It opened up to a hallway that was divided in two—one side had a door that had _5_ and the other _6_.

I knocked on the door with 6 and stepped back. My heart was hammering in my chest. _Hurry up, Leon, I'm not that early. _I checked my watch. In fact, I was only _three_ minutes _early_, which I thought was much better than _three_ minutes _late_.

The door swung open to reveal Leon in a dark slate blue v-neck shirt and grey jeans. I saw a thin chain around his neck as he smiled at me.

"Come on in," he told me. I walked into the apartment—_Leon's_ apartment, mind you—with my heart beating like Neil Peart on his drums. It was bigger than my apartment, more suave, more modern…but less lived in. Looking around his apartment, you could tell that he wasn't there a lot. _This _meant he wasn't out of work a lot, which meant he was either a workaholic or he was always gone. _That_ led to the conclusion that a relationship with him would be exceedingly difficult.

But it'd be worth it. I looked into his grey eyes, losing myself inch by inch. Anything with him would be worth it.

**Leon : August 30****th**** 2013**

_Act cool Leon, act cool. You've killed B.O.W.s, Plagas, crazy ass bastards, faced zombies, survived Raccoon City, Harvardville, __**Spain**__, Tall Oaks, and China. You can be normal for Angela._

_Right?_

_Just think of what Claire would tell you if she was there._

I smiled at Angela, trying to remind my eyes to not drop down and stare at her cleavage. Her blue dress dipped down, just right above her cleavage. I took a deep breath. _Remember, she wants to take this slow. __**Slowly**__. But damn her though! She looks so beautiful tonight…_

"So what's for dinner?" She asked me.

_Right, dinner; that thing that's probably burning on the stove right now, you gaping idiot. Hop to it, man! _I walked into my kitchen to check on the steaks. They were sizzling in the grease.

"I hope you like country fried steak," I told her, glancing over at her. She nodded her head, leaning against the counter.

"I love it. You're not going to make me feel bad about not bringing dessert, are you?" She asked me.

"No, there's some kind of pie in the fridge," I told her.

"My, you're prepared," she replied, coming over to me.

"Mhm, I do try," I said. I put the pan back on the stove and looked at her, not trying to hide it this time.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair tumbled down her back, and that dress hugged her body _just _right…Oh, I could give you a list of what I wished would never change about her. But that would bore you.

I leaned against the counter as I went through a mental checklist. I had already set the table. The gravy was on the stove next to the steaks. The mashed potatoes were in the microwave, waiting to be served. _Something's missing…_Oh, _right. Drinks; those would be helpful._

"What can I get for you to drink? Beer, water…" I stopped myself, refusing to start babbling on like a freaking idiot. No, I probably already sounded like one, didn't I?

"Coke is fine," Angela told me. I moved over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of the requested soda. I grabbed myself one as well, but I couldn't shake an awkward feeling I had.

_Damn it! Why can't this be easy, like Jake is always saying!? It's not fair…_

I handed her the bottles and then proceeded to put the dinner on plates. Steak, mashed potatoes, an exuberant amount of gravy, green beans, and a dinner roll for each of us.

Angela had come back into the kitchen and was standing there, as if she thought she had to do something. _Go ahead Leon, tell her there's nothing she has to do. You made _her_ dinner, and she should just relax._

I didn't though, and I put the dinner down on my table in the dining room-esque part of my apartment.

I pulled her chair out for her as she came in and pushed it back in for her after she'd sat down. _Objective one kind of reached. Continue objective by making sure it's _clear_ she's not to do _any_ work._

We started eating and I felt that tension starting to settle in—the kind that appears when you have no idea what to say and then you start talking about the weather.

"How was work?" I asked her.

She swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes before answering. "Absolutely boring. There were only three customers and I thought if the time went by any slower, it would be because it was stalking me." She explained, finishing with a smile. "But what about you? How was your day?"

_Absolutely tedious before I came home to start making dinner for us_, I thought in my head. "Just overtly long; for once nothing exciting happened." I told her.

"That's good, I guess." She said in a much softer tone.

I shrugged. I half-wished something had happened, just so the day would've passed by faster, but it hadn't, and I'd sat around and done nothing except think of Angela.

The rest of dinner passed by with little conversation. I didn't know what to talk about and, apparently, neither did she.

I was about to ask her something when my phone started ringing. I wasn't going to answer it, and it went to voicemail. Unfortunately for me, I still have a voicemail machine that played out the message.

"Hi Leon, it's Hunnigan. If you're still out with Angela, I just want to tell you you're making a mistake. You're the one who got her fired from her job and now you're trying to date her; it's a bad idea, okay?" The message ended, and I looked at Angela.

"Leon, what is she talking about?" She asked me.

"I…expressed concern over your position in S.R.T.; nothing was intentional." I told her.

But I knew my words might as well be in one ear and out the other; she looked hurt and confused and nothing I might have said could have changed that.

"I trusted you," she whispered softly. She got up and was leaving before I could process it.

I sat in my chair, knowing that chasing after her would be useless. I put my head in my hands.

"Story of my life," I muttered.

**Angela August 30****th****, 2013**

I rushed out of there like my life depended on it. It felt like my chest was tightening up as my heart threatened to explode.

Once I was in my car again, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

_Was it really Leon's fault that the S.R.T. let me go? I thought he understood…I thought that he got that I didn't want anything like Raccoon City or Harvardville to ever happen again. And he got me _fired_._

I clenched my fists around the steering wheel. Tears caused by anger threatened to tamper with my vision.

I got myself home somehow, but by the time I was in my apartment, I was crying like a baby. I took off my shoes and walked over to the couch, collapsing on it.

_It still smells like Leon_, I thought with numbness and anger. _Who knows how long it's gonna take for that smell to go away._

Even though I thought this with anger in mind, I wrapped my arms around one of the couch pillows and cried in to it. Leon (or at least his cologne/soap) had a soothing effect. I stopped crying eventually and just laid there, holding the pillow.

I had imagined this night going much differently. I suspect he had, too. And then this Hunnigan woman calls, and thanks to Leon's voicemail machine, I'd heard the truth.

_Better now than eight months down the road, right? It's best to have learned the truth tonight, and get over the disappointment and heartache, then to have lived in something that might has well have been a lie, for what it's worth._

I sat up, rubbing my palms against my eyes. Had it really been a lie? I remembered seeing Leon's face as the words came out of the machine. He'd been as shocked as I was, or he was a damn good actor.

I sighed, wondering if I'd reacted too harshly. _But, Angela, he could've just told you he might've had a hand in your discharge. Why be all secretive? Secretive people _always _have something to hide. Remember Curtis? Remember all the lies and secrets _he_ kept from _you, _his _sister_! Why would you have wanted to go down that road with _Leon_? _The little voice in my head reminded me.

"But…it's Leon…everything he does is for a good reason." I mused out loud. "Whether it's for the good of everyone or for a single soul."

I brought my knees up and rested my chin on them. My heart seemed to ache and my head spun. I sat on my couch, contemplating what had just happened.

For starters, I'd been in Leon's apartment. He seemed so reserved that I got the feeling that it was a rare thing for someone to be invited into his abode.

He'd made dinner. For us. And it'd been edible, unlike all of my other boyfriends' attempts at making a meal on their own.

He'd been trying to have conversation, which meant he cared. He didn't want that weird weather conversation rut that everybody always seemed to fall back on to happen to us.

He'd put 'concern' and 'your' in the same sentence; and that sentence had been directed towards me.

I didn't say anything after analyzing the past hour and a half to two hours.

_Maybe he does care._ I concluded in a quiet mental voice.

Whether he cared or not was irrelevant. It hurt me that (and this is just me assuming) he'd thought I couldn't handle myself after Harvardville. I'd been perfectly capable of handling myself before and after.

I was hurt enough that I wasn't going to call him. I wasn't going to go back to his apartment, either.

With that said/thought, maybe I'd never know if he actually cared about me.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **I'm foreseeing one more chapter in the excruciatingly near future...

If I don't get it up by tomorrow, I want to wish everybody a happy Father's Day and I hope you get to spend it happily with your 'old man!'

~_HolleringHawk65_


	4. Love

**Disclaimer/Note:** I'm not sure if this should be considered M or not now (you'll see what I mean.) If somebody could tell me, I'd be happy to change the rating (I don't want a violation of my account or whatever it's called), but be warned that it's kind of in the median/middle! ;)

**Leon November 1****st****, 2013**

In D.C., I guess it gets kind of rainy in November. I've gotten used to it, I suppose, after living here for several years. It was raining tonight; nothing too hard, just a drizzle.

It was after work and nearing nine o'clock. The streets were illuminated solely by lamps and the occasional house that was light.

I parked my car in front of the coffee shop and got out. I kept coming back in the hope that Angela would be there, but every time I knew it was false hope.

I walked in, seeing that Kirsten was on shift. She had her back to me and was watching something in the book area.

"…and so that's how I first met him in person." I knew I recognized the voice, but I dismissed it. "I guess that's kind of me telling you he can be…misguided, but he always has good intentions. After that, Leon and I actually got kind of close."

By that point, I was right next to Kirsten. I saw Hunnigan sitting in one of the chairs, right on the edge and, as always, her back as straight as a sewing needle.

Across from her was Angela.

"So when he asked me to check up on you, I felt jealous," the glasses wearing F.O.S. agent admitted. "I came up with this dumb report and sent it to S.R.T., knowing they'd discharge you." Hunnigan looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"Why would you ever feel jealous?" Angela and I said in unison.

All three of the girls (so, including Kirsten) were startled and looked up at me.

"L-Leon," Hunnigan stammered as she got up. Her cheeks were blazing red.

"Well? Why would you do that?" I asked her. "Why ruin Angela's life when _you_ could have told me how you felt! And then you call my apartment, knowing full well that I wouldn't be taking Angela and out but staying _in_! Hunnigan, come on, this isn't like you." I said, trying to calm myself down.

Angela stood up. "It's alright. Because of what Hunnigan did, I had the opportunity to move here. And I am happy here in D.C., so there shouldn't be any hard feelings."

If she hadn't been so forgiving about it, I might've seriously injured Hunnigan. But Angela's voice soothed me in a way few other people are able to.

Hunnigan sighed, focusing her attention on Angela. "I guess I was telling you this because I want you to forgive Leon. It wasn't his fault at all." She finished.

Angela looked at me and smiled weakly. She walked over to me. "I'm sorry," she confessed.

I arched my eyebrows. "For what?"

"For ignoring you for over two months. You didn't deserve that." She admitted.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "It's fine, Angela. I've held my fair share of grudges, too." She was standing right in front of us, the two of us only inches apart.

I tilted her head up, leaning down slightly. Our lips met and she sighed against me, her arms going around my neck.

She pulled away and I instantly wished she hadn't.

"Do you want to go to my apartment?" She asked me softly.

I wanted to yell "yes! Of course I do," but all I did was give her a nod.

It was starting to really rain as we walked out of the coffee shop. We were laughing like children, and it felt right, if not only slightly off. We rushed down the street and into the foyer of her apartment building.

As we went into the elevator, our lips were on each other's again. I resisted pushing her up against the elevator, but I was holding her tightly against me. As soon as the elevator doors opened, we were in the hall and she was unlocking her door. She turned around, took my hand, and pulled me in.

She pushed my leather jacket off my shoulders after I had closed the door. Her fingers were slipping the buttons on my shirt through the holes diligently, before pushing that off, too.

I tilted her head up again, cupping her face, and kissed her softly. I undid her trench coat, which fell out of its own accord to the wooden floor. She was dressed in long-sleeved t-shirt that was quickly taken off, leaving her in her bra and rather tight jeans.

She took my hand into hers again and pulled me into her bedroom. I playfully pushed her down on to the bed, leaning over her to kiss her again.

I pulled down her jeans as she reached up to tug my down. She pulled me on top of her, eagerly wanting the same thing I did.

"Leon, I want you to know something," she whispered softly.

"What?"

"I love you," she told me.

I smiled and kissed her again.

We got each other naked, and I found myself kneeling in between Angela's legs, my fingertips exploring her curves. The way they dipped in…the muscles underneath…the way she shuddered at certain spots…

I leaned over her, bending down to kiss her neck. She groaned and her leg wrapped around my waist. I found myself slowly pushing in to her as she clung to me, her nails pressing into my skin.

"Oh, Leon, don't stop!" She begged me. My hands grabbed onto the head board…I loved the sounds she made. Those sounds of sex and passion coming from her mouth...I came hard into her, right after her own climax.

In the morning, I woke up with my arms around her, tightly holding her against me. Her face was pressed into my chest and she was still asleep.

Something told me I should just leave and be done with this fantasy I had decided to live in. But the other part of me told me that if I left, I'd regret it forever because I truly cared about Angela. The latter was much stronger and I nuzzled her neck, hoping she'd wake up soon.

When she finally woke up again, it was with a soft smile and a mumbled "good morning." She'd cuddled against me before kissing me again. My hands ran through her hair as I came to the conclusion that I could never get enough of her.

We made love again, but it was after that that something we did was important.

I was sitting against the headboard, holding Angela in my arms, kissing her neck, when she softly asked me a question.

"I guess you should go to work now?" she asked me.

I looked at the clock out of reflex. It was a Saturday, and the President had no plans that I'd been made aware of. I'd been working hard again, and this was the first Saturday in quite a while that I hadn't gotten up at 5:30, headed to the gym for two hours, went back home, took a shower, and went to the White House.

"Why would you think that?" I asked in response.

"Because you're you; you have this characteristic determination and I'm…I'm not exactly your normal cup of tea." She explained, trembling slightly.

I brought my fingertips to her jaw, tracing it slowly. I was silent for a few moments, thinking about how to respond.

"I drink coffee," I replied slowly. "And ever since our movie night, I've been thinking about taking it easier. Everybody is always telling me to, so I guess I should finally start taking their advice." I explained to her.

She smiled, seemingly out of relief. She reached up and our lips met; my hands tangled into her hair as I brought her as close as I possibly could.

After our long kiss, I put my forehead against hers.

"Angela?" I ventured, wondering if I still had her attention.

"Hmm?" Our eyes met briefly before she returned to having her head on my chest.

"I love you," I told her.

She didn't say anything, but her left hand found my right and our fingers threaded together. She squeezed tightly; her own way of letting me know that she understood.

She closed her eyes and I thought she was going to return to sleep when they suddenly opened again. "Oh god, Leon, I completely forgot…"

I frowned, suddenly concerned. "Angela, what are you talking about?"

She looked up at me. "Leon, I'm not on the pill." She admitted.

**Angela December 25****th****, 2013**

Leon's hand was on my hip, holding me close as we sat on Sherry Birkin's couch. A lot of their friends were here, including Claire and Hunnigan.

It was after gift opening, but the two of us still had a surprise to give to everyone.

"So, Leon," Claire begun casually. She was sitting on an overstuffed chair next to the couch. "What's this surprise you've been _so_ secretive about?" She asked.

He gave my hip a light squeeze, causing me to smile. "Yes, Leon, do tell," I purred to my lover. He looked down at me and smiled in return.

"Angela and I have some big news, and we couldn't really think of a better way than this Christmas party to tell you all." He began.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake Muller roll his eyes as Sherry readjusted how she was leaning against him. I'm not sure it was out of boredom as much as it was the fact he didn't like waiting games.

"Angela's pregnant," Leon announced. Stunned silence for a moment. I saw Claire's mouth drop open in shock.

"That's wonderful!" It was Jill's voice. I turned to her and smiled, wondering if she could give me any tips. Her son was curled up in her lap, asleep again after the festivities.

After that, it was a whirlwind of congratulations. I was surprised when Jake even came up and said something to Leon (which actually made him blush!)

Before everyone started leaving, it was all of us girls (Jill, Rebecca, Claire, Sherry, Manuela, Hunnigan, Ashley, and myself) in the living room, while the guys were in the kitchen.

"I'm so happy for you," Manuela admitted. "And for Leon; he deserves to finally be happy." The South American girl smiled at me.

"When will you guys get married?" Ashley asked me.

"Ashley!" Sherry said, her cheeks flaming.

_Why is she embarrassed?_ I thought to myself. "I don't think we will." I replied softly.

"What?!" I think nearly everybody in the room said that in unison.

I briefly looked down at my feet. "I mean, he hasn't talked about it and I haven't really asked."

Sherry sighed, "You mean that you haven't asked _him_ to marry _you_? I know that Leon can be unconventional, but he _should_ ask _you_." She reasoned.

I knew she was right. But it was Leon we were talking about. If it was something he actually wanted, we'd get around to it.

We all said our goodbyes and I left with Leon. We held hands as we left the apartment building, and I moved to put my head on his shoulder. He moved his hand to my shoulder, holding me close. Sherry's apartment actually wasn't too far from my own, but was actually closer to the coffee shop.

We walked in to our favorite shop. It was much warmer in here then outside, where it'd begun to snow. I sighed as Leon took his arm off me.

Kirsten was working tonight and as soon as she saw it was us that had walked in, she was getting our usual drinks ready.

"Merry Christmas," she told us as she placed the drinks on the counter.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Kirsten," Leon replied as he handed her payment.

We walked over to the seating area, being in no rush to get back home. I was sipping on my crème brulee espresso when Leon moved to his knees.

In front of me…

Reaching into his pocket…

Taking a little box _out_ of his pocket…

"Angela Miller, will you marry me?" Leon asked, opening the box to reveal a little ring.

_Oh my god_. "Yes!" I told him, smiling the biggest smile I'd had in a very long time.

He got up and kissed me as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

I hugged him. "I love you, too."

**Leon July 4****th****, 2014**

Nobody could deny that I was worried as I paced back and forth in the hospital corridor. The assholes wouldn't let me in to see Angela. I mean, she's my _wife_ and she's giving birth to _our_ child!

_Relax Leon, it's all okay. It won't be too much longer, and then they'll let you see your wife and baby._ My inner voice reminded me.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

Five hours later and Angela finally gave birth at 4:07 p.m. to a little baby girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I was holding my girl, already completely enraptured in her, trying to memorize every detail of her baby face.

I hadn't asked Angela about the gender of the baby. I don't know why; maybe I'd been too busy trying to tie things up at work (I was resigning to focus on my family), but I'd never let this (if this ever happened again) be a surprise. Don't get me wrong, I like surprises, but for some reason I'd been expecting a boy…

"What do you think about naming her Liberty?" Angela asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Luisa Liberty Kennedy-Miller," she defined, watching me.

I looked up at my wife, smiling. "I'd like that," I told her. I kissed my daughter's forehead before letting her mother hold her again.

This was a good life.

**Author's Note****: **Well, it's finally over! What did ya'll think? Did anyone get the time reference?...

Anyways, please review (they're always greatly appreciated!) & if you're reading this, then thank you very much for sitting through it!

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
